A Normal Birthday In Gintama
by rinoaterra
Summary: The Yorozuya is invited on Seita's birthday in Yoshiawara. They thought it would be a normal party only to find the whole Gintama cast there along with unexpected guests. There were clashes of swords, laughter, reunions, and to top it all a BIG surprise happened at the end of the party. CHAPTER 3 update!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

It was another day at the Yorozuya; Gintoki was lying lazily and reading his jump, kagura was watching drama reruns, and Shinpachi was doing the Yorozuya's laundry until…

"DING DONG!"

Nobody tried to answer

"DING DONG!"

"Kagura-chan, can you please open the door? I am busy doing the laundry…"

"…."

"KAGURA, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Don't wanna, Gin-chan, open the door-aru."

(Looks up from his jump while picking his nose) "Huh? I'm busy, Patsuan open the door."

"ARRGGHH! Can't you guys see that I am doing YOUR LAUNDRY?"

"…."

"Fine, I'll open the door even if I am doing the laundry…" (sighs and walks to open the door) "Ehh, Tsukuyo-san? What brings you here?"

(puffs smoke from her pipe) "Hinowa told me to come here and give this"(shows invitation)

"Ehh? Gin-san we have an invitation from the Yoshiawara."

"Whatever…"

"It says here that whole Gintama cast is invited to Seita's 10th birthday tomorrow at 6pm"

(Kagura turned her eyes away from the TV) "There will be lots of food right, Tsukky?" (Tsukuyo responded with a nod)

"Yeah,yeah, now go away, shoo, shoo." Gin said as he was reading his jump. (Tsukuyo threw a kunai Gin's head and left)

"Ahh, Gin-san, there's a kunai in your head…"

"What kunai? Bah, whatever…" Gin said as he hid the kunai that was thrown at him.

"You're bleeding Gin-san, anyways I'm off to buy Seita-kun a birthday present."

"_Guess I need to send the rest of the mail to the rest of the Gintama cast._"

She then went to the Otose's snack shop, Shinsengumi, Yagyuu household, Snack smile, the Mimawarigumi and the rest.

_-xxx-_

**_The following day…_**

"Gin-san faster, we don't want to be late on Seita-kun's birthday party."

"Yeah, Gin-chan hayaku, I'm already hungry so let's go to the party now-aru"

"WHAT! That's your reason for going to the party? For food?!"

"Shut up, Megane!"

"DON'T CALL ME MEGANE!"

"Gintoki-sama, please hurry up. Otose-dono is waiting." Tama told Gintoki as Gin finally stood up.

"Tch, why do you guys need to come along too."

"For your information we were also invited, baka" Catherine mocked

"I wasn't asking for your responce ugly, cat-eared woman."

"What did you say?!"

"Hai, hai, let's go now shall we?" Otae smiled as she approached the kagura

"Oi, megane, why is your gorilla-amazon-sister coming with us?"

(an angry mark appeared on Otae's head, but she continued to smile) "What did you say Gin-san? Do you have any problem with that?"

"Nnno, nnot rreally…"

(sigh) "Gin-san, didn't I tell you that the whole Gintama cast will be there? Anyways let's get going."

-xxx-

**_The Yorozuya finally arrived the birthday party in Yoshiawara..._**

"Gin-san, you also came! Come let's play S&M~!"

(throws his wooden sword to Sarutobi) "Oi, why is that girl also here?"

"Gin-san, for the third-time, the whole Gintama cast is invited to Seita-kun's birthday party."

"Waahh! Food!" Kagura exclaimed as she eyed the food table.

"Gin-san! Kagura-nee! Shinpachi-nii!"

"Welcome to the party Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun,Tae-san!" Hinowa greeted the guests.

"Thank you for inviting us to Seita-kun's birthday party, Hinowa-san." Shinpachi said as he bowed to the host.

"Thank you for inviting us also Hinowa-sama." Tama said as she bowed.

Hinowa smiled, "The pleasure's mine"

After the Yorozuya and the Otose snack shop group, the Shinsengumi and the Yagyuu representatives arrived.

"Kyuu-chan!" Otae said as she waved towards the Yagyuu heir.

Kyuubei then went to where Otae was seated and Ayumu followed her.

"OTAE-CHAN, MARRY ME!" said by you-know-who (Kondo)

(A punch was then received by Kondo) "My, I didn't know that the Shinsengumi will also come."

"BOOM!"

"Tch, I missed" the sadist said with a deadpanned face

"OI SOUGO, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M EATING?" Hijikata said as he was about to squeeze mayonnaise in his udon.

"SSAAADDDIISSSTT!" Kagura said as she attempted to punch Okita's face. "Go and kill Mayora, but don't mess with my food-aru!"

"Oh China, so you were also here." He said as he dodged Kagura's punch.

(A angry mark appeared on Kagura's head) "What do you mean, 'so I was also here'-aru? I'm the main heroine of Gintama you know!" Kagura said as they started to fight.

"I don't know why that gorilla-mangaka chose a gluttonous, monkey, character like you. What's wrong with his tastes?" Okita replied with his usual deadpanned voice.

"TEME!"

"Oi, where are the desserts? I need sweets!" Gin said as he turned to Tsukuyo.

"Desserts come last, you need to wait for it." Tsukuyo replied.

"Here, Gin-san I can be your dessert~!" the chocolate-covered masochist stalker said.

(punches Sarutobi away) "Ugghh…you're still here?"

"We were invited by Hinowa too you know, but we came here for a different purpose. At least for me…"

"What, you're here too? Oi, go back to the hospital you hemorrhoid ninja!"

"Tsk, I can't, I won't let this chance pass away." Zenzou replied slightly angy.

"Oi, what chance are you talking about?"

"I heard they were going to give JUMP for their prizes and raffle."

"Oi, when are the games going to start?" Gintoki asked Tsukuyo with a deadpanned face even though he was getting excited inside.

"Now you're excited with the games?" Shinpachi butted in.

"I heard they were also going to give free tickets to Otsuu's concert also." Zenzou added

"Tsukuyo-san, when are the games going to start?" Shinpachi asked Tsukuyo getting excited all of a sudden.

(continues to puffs smoke) "I dunno, but I think the prizes are pretty interesting. I'm aiming for that new set of kunais." Tsukuyo said as she pointed the list of prizes in the paper she had in a paper.

"Oh, they also have Elizabeth-keychains for the prizes" Katsura said with a nod.

"Oi, Zura, why are you here?" Gin asked while picking his nose.

"Zura ja nai, Katsuu-"

"KKKAATTTSSUUURAAA!" said by the sadist followed by a "BOOM!"

"Tsk, I forgot to wear my costume; I'll be back Gintoki" Katsura said as he left to change his outfit."

"Ahahaha, yo Kintoki,hahaha" Sakamato waved as he entere with Mutsu following behind.

(sigh) "You were also invited? Does Hinowa even know these guys ? And it's not 'Kintoki" baka, it's 'Gintoki'"

"Baka-taichou, remember that we are here not to party, but to do business." Mutsu reminded her captain.

"Ahahaha"

**_While the adults were talking…_**

"Kagura-chan!" the princess said as she ran towards her best friend

"Soyo-chan, you're here!" Kagura stopped fighting Okita as she hugged the princess.

Gintoki turned to see the arrival of the Mimawarigumi and the princess."Waaiit, the princess is here so does that mean that the shhoog-"

"Too bad Shou-chan can't come because he needs to do some things."

"Phew, I thought the Shogun was also coming." Gintoki thought

"Oi, what is the donut-freak doing here?" Okita butted in, stopping the dramatic reunion of the two.

"Don't you call Nobume-chan a freak, you sadist." Kagura said while grabbing a donut from Nobume's box.

"Since when did you become friends with the donut-freak, China?" Okita replied with a bored-look on his face.

SLASH!

Okita dodged the attack.

KICK!

Okita managed to dodge the second attack, but he didn't notice that there was a leg at the back of his feet so while moving backwards he tripped.

The tree girls gave a high-five to each other and smiled sadistically at Okita.

Kagura spitted on her side and said while standing in the middle of the trio, "Don't you mess with the sadistic sisterhood three!"

"Tch" anger burned inside Okita as he looked at the trio.

While these things were happening, Hinowa stood on the stage with a microphone "I guess everyone has arrived, so shall we start the par-"

CRASH!

Everyone turned to see where the crash sound was coming from. They turned to see the unexpected guests.

Okita turned to see the two people at his back.

"Don't worry police-san, were here to back you up against my imouto-chan~"

"Yo, Gintoki."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Hi minna! Hope you like the story, your thoughts and reviews will be greatly appreciated. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests and Teams

**Thank you for those who reviewed my story in chapter 1, specifically Blackbell.77, .xx, and krikanalo. krikanalo: Sorry for so many dialogues, I was loosing some creative juices at some point.**

**Pleas read and review. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gintama**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests and Teams**

The smoke finally lifted and there appeared the two figures grinning upon their unexpected arrival.

"BAKANII!" Kagura shouted as greeted her brother with a flying kick.

"My, my imouto-chan, you're still as lively as ever~!",the so-called baka-nii replied as he dodged the the flying kick from his sister.

"Ehh, so China has a brother?" Okita said with his usual deadpanned face,

"Yo, Gintoki." The other figure greeted as he approached the silver-permed samurai near the bar.

Gin, Zura (ermm…I mean Captain Katsura), and Sakamoto suddenly stopped from their conversation and turned to meet the second figure, Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Yo, what brings you here?" Gin replied with his slightly-serious-but-deadpanned-face.

"Hnn, well as you see, we are also here for the party."

"Hinowa-dono invited you?" Katsura (Ehem…Captain Katsura) asked with his serious face.

"Not really, we're kinda the party crashers here, samurai-san." Kamui chuckled as he continued to dodge Kagura's attacks.

Everyone froze, even Kagura stopped attacking Kamui to see what will happen next. There was an eerie silence as everyone waited for the latter group's response.

"Well, I think they may as well join the party since they are already here.", Hinowa said finally breaking the ice.

"Hinowa, don't you realize that these two are the enemies." Tsukuyo told Hinowa while trying to keep her calm inside.

"Mah, let's just enjoy Seita's birthday party as a whole Gintama cast.", Hinowa smiled endaringly, "Is it okay for you, Seita?"

"I….I gguess soo…" Seita replied as he remembered how brutal the grinning, killing-machine was as he tried to force a smile back to his mother.

"Oi 170cm Cyclops, where is the dirty-undearwear girl, headphones-freak, and the ugly-lolicon guy", kagura said as she pointed her umbrella towards Takasugi.

"Hm, you mean Bansai and the others? I left them to take care of the ship while Kamui and I go party-crashing. And who might you be?"

"BWAHAHA! I AM KAGURA THE PRETTIEST QUEE—"

"Eww China, you're not pretty you know. Everyone who sees you thinks you're a monster."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?!" Kagura shouted annoyed as she tried to punch Okita's face.

"Too easy China." Okita said as he dodged all of Kagura's punches and kicks.

"Hnn, you're quite interesting police-san.", Kamui observed as his antennae started to twitch,"May I know what's your relationship with my imouto-chan~" Kamui said as his sister-complex turned on.

"Oh you mean with this brat?", Okita pointed at Kagura as kagura furiously tried to punch Okita,"Well apparently, she's my toy."

"Who are you calling 'toy' Sadist?!", Kagura said annoyed, "And for your information the sadist here is my rival." Kagura pointed out as she tried to kick Okita.

Okita dodged the kick, unsheated his sword, and pointed it towards Kamui.

"Fight me, I'm getting tired fighting with your monster sister over here."

"Hnn, well I suppose I should have some appetizer first before I at the main dish."Kamui smirked as he glanced sideways towards the silver-haired samurai.

_While these were happening, the former Joui comrades were exchanging glares in silence._

_The rest of the characters were frozen, awaiting what will happen next until suddenly…_

"My, my, shouldn't we be starting the party now, Hinowa-san?" Otae smiled breaking the tight atmosphere as she turned towards Hinowa.

"Yes, we should now be starting; so everyone I will be now explaining the games." Hinowa started speaking as she called for the attention of the whole group.

The two groups who were about to start a ruckus suddenly stopped and paid attention.

"We will be dividing you into teams and and later into pairs. We have 4 games, two which will be team v.s. team and another two for pair v.s. pair."

"Hinowa-san how will you divide us into teams and pairs?" Shinpachi inquired

"I will be drawing lots and announce it, shall we start?"

"Hai!" everyone except for the ones who didn't care (which I think you already know) said in unison.

"All right then" Hinowa said as she started picking pieces of paper from a box and started announcing the names. "Team 1 consists of Ikumatsu-dono, Mutsu-san, and Tama-chan."

"Nice to meet you." Ikumatsu and Mutsu said in unison.

"Please take care of me" Tama bowed as she greeted the members of their team.

"Team 2 consists of Kagura-chan, Nobume-chan, and Soyohime-chan."

"I knew it!"Kagura smiled as she faced her co-members

"I'm glad I'm with Kagura-chan!" Soyohime smiled back

"Well it's better than the others *munches donut*" Nobume said with an uninterested face.

"Team 3 consists of Gin-san, Zura-san, and Sakamoto-san"

"Ahahaha!"

"Zura ja nai, Katsu—" Gin suddenly stuffed a riceball in his mouth.

"Are,are, what a troublesome group I'm in."

"Team 4 consists of Hijikata-san, Yamazaki-kun, and Shinpachi-kun."

"The straight-men group, huh?" Yamazaki commented

"Team 5 consists of Hasegawa-san, Otose-dono, and Catherine-san."

"Why am I stuck with the old hag and the ugly, cat-eared amanto?"

"Team 6 consists of sarutobi-chan, Kondo-san, and Ayumu-san"

"Nooo! I want to be with Gin-san!"

"Otae-chan!"

"Waka!"

The three received an upper-cut punch by their love interests.

"Team 7 consists of Tsukuyo, Otae-chan, and Kyuubei-chan."

"Kyuu-chan! Let's get along well Tsukuyo-san."

"I'm glad I'm with Tae-chan, nice to meet you Tsukuyo-san."

"Nice to meet both of you *puffs smoke*"

"Team 8 consists of Seita, Elizabeth-san, and Zenz—, are where's Zenzou-kun?"

"Uggh, he left suddenly a while ago because he suddenly had a hemorrhoid attack." Sarutobi explained.

"Who can replace Zenzou-san then?"

"Arf!"

"Sadaharu says he'd be happy to replace the hemorrhoid guy." Kagura translated.

"Okay then, Sadaharu can replace Zenzou-kun. Now for the last team, team 9 which consists of Okita-kun and the two-newcomer guests." Hinowa then smiled at the now once-again-frozen crowd, "that's it, please name your teams as we will be needing it for the score chart."

Everyone turned to see the last group mentioned and froze to see the three of them smirking.

"I guess we will have to call-off our fight first, police-san."

"Tch"

"Please state the name of your groups please starting from team 1." Hinowa announced.

"Team Housekeepers",they solemnly announced

"Sadistic Sisterhood Three!",the three girls said in unison as they high-fived each other.

"Joui Is Joy Trio!"Katsura announced

"Nande? It should be Strawberry Parfait Trio!"

"Gin-san, you're the only one who likes strawberry parfait in your group." Shinpachi butted in

"Ahahaha, I think it should be old comrades."

"No, JOUI IS JOY TRIO!"

"STRAWBERRY PARFAIT TRIO!"

"Ahahaha, old comrades!"

And the three started to argue…

"All right then, so team 3 is Joui is Joy-Strawberry Parfait-Ahahaha-Old Comrades-Punch-Slash-Kick-Ahahaha-Strawberry Milk-Elizabeth Keychains Are Cute-Trio." Hinowa announced with a frown.

"YES", the three said in unison.

"For team 4?"

"Straight-men team"

"Next?"

"Otose snack shop team", Otose announced.

"But I'm not part of Otose snack shop!" Hasegawa retorted

"Never mind it madao." Catherine replied

"Team 6?"

"Stalker Three", everyone in the room except the trio (and the two unexpected guests) said in unison.

"Team 7?"

"Team Amazoness", Gin announced casually as he received a kunai, punch, and a sword-cut.

"Team 8? Oh wait I have a name for them, 'Playmates trio'."

"Oka-san, I'm not a kid anymore!" Seita complained.

"But it suits your group!" Hinowa replied with a smile

"Fine" Seita fell defeated at her mother's smile.

"And lastly….team 9?"

Everyone turned to see the trio as they were grinning sadistically with black aura rising at the trio's backs sending a chill in the spine to the other groups.

"170cm trio" the three said in unison."

"Okay then, let me explain the mechanics of the first game."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pass the batonWith a Twist

**Thank you forthose who reviewed on the last chapter specifically Blackbell77 and sadistic demon slifer,Please read and review! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pass the Baton...With a Twist**

"Okay then, let me explain the mechanics of the first game. The first game will be a pass the baton with a twist." Hinowa started to explain as she pressed a button near her. The party hall started to change into an oval with people cheering alongside the race track.

"Oi, oi, since when did this party become a sports fest?"

"Well, Gin-san since this is a fan-fic and all the more a Gintama fan-fic, anything is possible."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so how will we play?"

"As I said this game has a twist. It's not a normal pass-the-baton race; this one has three obstacles which will be divided among the three of each team. The first obstacle is a cosplay/costume door. Once person A enters the door, she will automatically change into a costume that may or may not help him or her. The second will be a 1-on-1 battle with the other teams' members, and the last one will be a swimming pool obstacle. Now that the instructions are said, please assign respective members in your team on which obstacle will the member be on stand-by."

"Ne, Megane, I think I have seen this game somewhere. I just can't seem to remember it."

"It's kinda like the sports fest game in (1) G*ku*n A*lice, except we don't have any alices like them that can be used in the game."

"Uggh, I think I'm going to back ou—"

"I just want to present to everyone the prizes for these party games. We have eat-all-you-can coupons on a sweet shop, mayonnaise dining, donut shop and buffet dining+ sukonbu , Otsu CD's that are not yet released, free pass to a zoo in which you can pet the animals + Elizabeth key-chains, pictures of Kyuubei-chan, Otae-chan, and Gin-san, some money-prizes, special anpan, a free pass in any store in Yoshiawara, a new set of special kunais, 3 tell-me-the-prize-you-want, and lastly a 1-on-1 fight with the hero of Yoshiawara."

Everyone started to enter their fantasy world as they thought of getting the prizes for themselves.

"_Strawberry parfait!"_

"_Food and sukonbu!"_

"_Mayonnaise"_

"_Donut"_

"_Otsu-chan!"_

"_Anpan!"_

"_Furry paws!"_

"_Money!"_

"_To destroy the world"_

"_Die Hijikata!"(smirks)"1-on-1 battle with Danna, huh? Interesting."_

_(grins)"1-on-1 fight with the hero of Yoshiawara"_

"Oi, wwait, wwhy am Ii iincluded in the ppriizes? A 1-on-1 ffight with mme?" Gintoki stammered as he glanced towards the 170cm Trio team and saw the dark aura creeping at their backs as they glared daggers towards him. "I'LL BE KILLED! I'M STILL YOUNG AND I STILL WANT TO MARRY KETSUNO ANA AND GROW OLD!"

A kunai suddenly found its way on Gin's head.

"Will ya just shut up? Can't you see that Hinowa said this so that everyone will be excited on the game? Besids look everyone is now fired up."

Gin glanced at the whole group. Everyone was INDEED fired up. He heard the Yato siblings breaking their fists and necks grinning sadistically. Actually everyone was grinning edge to edge and they were starting to bend and warm-up too.

_**After the group talked about who will be assigned in each obstacle…**_

"All right, I will announce the people who will be on stand-by on each obstacle. For the Housekeepers team the cosplayer will be Ikumatsu-dono, the fighter will be Tama-chan, and the swimmer will be Mutsu-san."

"Ikumatsu-dono will cosplay?!"Katsura said surprised

"Oi, Zura, don't think of dirty thoughts."

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da, Gintoki, and I am not thinking of dirty thoughts."

Sadistic Sisterhood Three's cosplayer will be Soyohime, the fighter will be Nobume-chan, and the swimmer will be Kagura-chan.

"Ehh, why didn't you choose to be the fighter imouto-chan~?"

"Shuddap Bakaniki, Nobume-chan and I were arguing about it a while ago-aru, I'm the fastest in our group too. Wait why am I explaining it to you-aru?"

"China in a swimsuit? Eww…"

"Who said I will be wearing one-aru?!"

"Okita-san, no one will be wearing swimsuits in the swimming pool obstacle because the we won't be swimming in the pool itself due to the wild animals that was put in it." Shinpachi explained

Feeling embarrassed, he covered his face with his usual deadpanned face. "Whatever."

"So you were expecting to see imouto-chan in a swimsuit, huh? You are not allowed to see my precious little sister's pale skin revealed." Kamui said grinning widely as dark 'sis-con' aura crept in his back.

"Who would want to see your ugly, monster sister in a swimsuit? Yuck, just the thought of it makes me sick!"

"You were imagining something policeman-kun?" Kamui moved closer towards Okita as he was cracking his fists.

"Will you too just shut-up! I want the game to start and both of you are wasting time!" kagura butted in as she bumped the heads of the two guys.

"Ow"

"And so continuing on, the Joui is Joy-Strawberry Parfait-Ahahaha-Old Comrades-Punch-Slash-Kick-Ahahaha-Strawberry Milk-Elizabeth Keychains Are Cute-Trio's cosplayer will be Katsura-san, the fighter will be Sakamoto-san, and Gin-san will be the swimmer." Hinowa continued.

"Eh, Gin-san why aren't you the fighter?"

"Nah, I'll just waste my energy and besides, I'll be killed if I ever chance upon to fight that psychotic Yato over there."

"For the Straight-men team, the cosplayer will be Yamazaki-kun, the fighter will be Hijikata-san, and the swimmer will be Shinpachi-kun"

"My, my,so the Yorozuya trio will be facing each other in the final obstacle huh?" Otae chimed in

"For the Otose Snack-shop team, the cosplayer will be Otose-dono, the fighter will be Catherine-san, Hase- I mean madao-san will be the swimmer."

"Oi! My name is Hasegawa, don't change it!"

"Stalker three's cosplayer is Sarutobi-chan, the fighter is Kondo-san, and the swimmer is Ayumu-san. The Amazoness team's cosplayer is Otae-chan, the fighter is Kyuubei-chan, and the swimmer is Tsukuyo. The playmates team's cosplayer is Seita, the fighter is Sadaharu, and the swimmer is Elizabeth-san. And lastly, the 170cm Trio's cosplayer is Takasugi-san, the fighter is Kamui-kun, and the swimmer is Okita-kun. Is everyone in their places now?"

"HAI!"

"You can choose and have one special item that you can use throughout the are only 3 cosplay doors, so first come, first serves. The 2nd obstacle is a 1-on-1 fight in which whoever is beaten-up or gives up first will be the first to continue. But, if the match is a draw, both of the participants may procede to the next level while stopping each other on the way. Also, there will be one lucky team that will be skipping the 2nd obstacle. And please, no killing and bloodbath fights. I, along with the rest of the Hyakka members will be watching and judging the race over here. On my mark we shall start the race. Ready…...set…...GO!"

The cosplayer participants dashed inside to the cosplay doors with the baton in their hands. The The first one who entered was Takasugi, Katsura, and Soyohime. Soyohime was the first one to step out. She was wearing a heavy violet kimono with a heavy hairdress and she was walking on two 7 feet walking sticks. She immediately continued to walk faster to pass the baton to Nobume. Everyone was shock that she can still walk fast without any trouble with those walking sticks.

"It was required for me to learn how to walk with uncomfortable dresses and things with grace, so they made me practice to walk on sticks with heavy outfits." Soyohime smiled

The next one that came out was Katsura in a Captain Zura costume.

"Are, isn't that the clothes he was wearing? Why didn't he change?"

But then Katsura's costume had an extension, a big and heavy ball was chained in his right foot. He then started to walk dragging his right foot with him.

Next came Takasugi, he was wearing cocoon costume. Yes, a cocoon costume.

"Bwahahaha! Give me some camera and let me take a photo of this lame Takasugi!" Gintoki bursted in to laughter as he watched Takasugi hopping toward Kamui looking pissed

The audience started to take their cameras and take pictures when they suddenly stopped when they saw Takasugi giving them death glares.

Then came Ayame in an (2)El*ctra cosplay, Yamazaki in (3)*yoma of Pr*ce of *ennis cosplay, Otae with a bear costume, Ikumatsu in a geisha costume, Otose in a cat-eared school-girl costume (bleh!), and Seita in a puppy costume.

As the rest dashed to give the baton to their next comrade, A fight was already starting between Kamui and Nobume.

"Hnn, so my opponent is a weak girl? I have no time for weaklings."

"Tch, I need to finish you off so that I can get the prize already."

CLASH! The fight was on.

While Kamui and Nobume were fighting, the other teams engaged in their fights too. Sakamoto and Kondo started their fight, Hijikata v.s. Kyuubei, and Tama v.s. Catherine. Seita came in last so their team was the lucky one to skip the 2nd obstacle.

"Playmates Trio group is advancing towards the last obstacle!" Hinowa announced.

"For the sake of Otae-chan's pictures, I will win!"

"Ahahaha, Kintoki will beat me up if I don't hurry up, so I guess I will be using our special item now." Sakamoto pulls out an album "Please let me pass and you can have this album for free. Ahahaha" Sakamoto bribed as he opened the album which was full of pictures of Otae.

"Otae-chan!" Kondo grabbed the album and started to look at the pictures. Sakamoto rushed to pass the baton to Gintoki.

"Team Joui is Joy-Strawberry Parfait-Ahahaha-Old Comrades-Punch-Slash-Kick-Ahahaha-Strawberry Milk-Elizabeth Keychains Are Cute-Trio is advancing towards the last obstacle!" Hinowa announced

"It's time to pay you back for cracking my sword back then" **(See Yagyuu arc)**

"It's your fault for being gentle on me when you learned that I was a girl."

Slash. Kick. Jump. Punch. Nobume and Kamui were having an intense fight and it seemed that they forgot about the game as they were too engaged in the fight. Nobume's kimono's sleeve was torned and she was already exhausted. (Nobume is wearing a white short kimono here, that looks like the Mimawarigumi uniform.)

"Tch, Nobume is having a hard time with Aniki. It's time to use our special item." Kagura grabs a donut from a box of donuts and waves it on Nobume "Nobume-chan!I have a donut here, come and get it!"

Nobume suddenly turned around and dashed towards Kagura. Kamui sensed food, which was the donut, and dashed towards Kagura. Kagura saw Kamui and Nobume dashing towards her side-by-side. Kagura sensing that she might be devoured threw the donut in the air. Nobume and Kamui jumped to bite the donut, but they only bumped their heads on to each other.

Sougo and Kagura grabbed the baton and dashed towards the swimming pool.

"Heh, you're my opponent Tama? Well I want to finish this so I can grab the money so…hey look over there!"

"What is it Catherine-sama?" Tama turned to see where Catherine was pointing at, "There's nothing there." When she turned she saw Catherine dashing towards Madao and she rushed towards Mutsu

"Kyuu-chan, use our special item! We're lagging behind!" Otae shouted

"Hai, Tae-chan." She then grabbed a bottle of mayonnaise out of nowhere, showed it to Hijikata, and threw it in the air.

"DON'T WASTE MAYO!" Hijikata jumped to grab the battle of mayonnaise and saw Kyuubei handing the baton to Tsukuyo as he landed in the ground. He scrambled up and ran towards Shinpachi.

Shinpachi ran towards the pool and saw Mutsu, Tsukuyo, and Madao starting to swim and evade the the wild animals in the pool (which were crocodiles and sharks) with Elizabeth and Gin ahead of them. As he jumped on the water, Sougo and Kagura suddenly stepped on him and continued to jump and hop on the heads of the participants and crocodiles.

"Well this is a very tight race. Elizabeth-san, Gin, and Tsukuyo are now out of the pool and are running towards the finish line. Okita-kun and Kagura-chan are now out of the pool. Mutsu-san is getting out of the pool too. Ahh, Shinpachi-kun and Hasegawa-san drowned! Gin-san and Tsukuyo are racing towards the last 2k edge to edge alongside with Kagura-chan and Okita-kun also racing towards the finish line edge to edge. It seems that the girls of these pairs are preventing the other by throwing kunais and bullets. Woah! Tsukky and Kagura-chan suddenly teamed up against Gin-san and Okita-kun!" Hinowa announced catching for breath

"Ehh, Mutsu-san is going another way? Shinpachi-kun and Madao can't pass Tsukky, Gin, Okita-kun, and Kagura-chan because of the intense battle among them. Oh wait, WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE GAME! Seita just crossed the finish line and the victory goes to the Playmates trio!"

"WHAATT?!" Gin and Kagura shouted in unison. "My Strawberry parfait/Food and Sukonbu!" They both fell in the ground with the face of defeat.

"Seita, what prize do you want?"

Seita whispered something to Hinowa.

"Okay Seita, so shall we move on to the next game?"

* * *

**(1)-Gakuen Alice...I forgot what chapter was it, but it was a sport fest that happened in the manga**

**(2)-Electra...she's a Marvel character.**

**(3)-Ryoma of Prince of Tennis**

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the very loooonnngg chapter. I wanted to squeeze in 1 game per chapter you see. Please review, I badly need it for ideas. And please give me some Gintama facts because I will be using it for the next game in the next chapter. (wink!) Will try to update as soon as I have collected a some Gintama facts that i will be using for the next chapter. This story will have 3 more chapters and that's it. See you in the next chapter! ^_^**


End file.
